Archo
Archo is a Saiyan, but he was raised on Tamaran. Like most Saiyans, his name is a pun of vegetables in this case 'Ar'ti'cho'ke. He is the older brother of Zuni by a year. Like his younger brother, he also made friends with Wildfire after the blood transplant after the war. After the second war, he departed from Tamaran, having gained trust issues, due to seeing his parents killed in front of him by BlackFire. Now, he can only trust his brother, WildFire, and Starfire. He went to Earth and became a martial artist, training under Mercenary/Cyborg Tao. He's known as X-Files amongst the Earthlings, for the high profile assassinations he's committed, he later atones for his sins by coming to his brother's aid, and later became king of Planet Sadala. He is the constant antagonist of his brother, however, when he first arrives on Earth. This will be one of Goku484's most used character along with his brother Zuni. Personality He is kind but can be known to be merciless at times, as his sense of justice is not like his brother's. While his brother's philosophy is always doing the right thing for the right cause, good means to an end, his is any means necessary, he won't hesitate to murder someone if it means the peace will be preserved. Appearances Universal Darkness (Deuteragonist) (Debut) The ExtraTeresials (Supporting Character) History Early Life Archo was born the first son and child to the Saiyan couple of Kiny and Yaams. He was born on Planet Tamaron as a result of the eventual outcome of his parents' mission. When Archo was born, his parents served as royal guards to the main family on Tamaron. Relationship Zuni Even though he seems to hate and always competes with Zuni, and oftentimes may even try to kill him, but he gets extremely overprotective and concerned for his brother when others come at him. He vowed that if he ever killed his younger brother in one of their clashes, he would revive him with the Dragon Balls, and then join him on his quest. He has shown extreme love for his brother, but in most cases, especially/specifically early on after their post-Tamaran lives, it can rarely be seen. Their extremely intense sibling rivalry comes to a head in All Brothers Fight. Blackfire His childhood friend who went rogue, he despises BlackFire for not only betraying the people of Tamaron but also killing his parents in front of him. Despite this, however, whenever it comes to war, he cannot seem to find it in himself to kill her, because of the compassion he once had for her, once deeming her a sister. WildFire Other than his brother, the closet person to him. He donated blood to him after the Tamaron war. Other than StarFire and Zuni, WildFire is the only one Archo is sure he can trust. StarFire StarFire is one of his very few close friends, after the blood transfusion between them and WildFire, which made them like family. Category:Goku484 Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:New Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Part Evil Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:484th Universe Category:Good Category:Characters with Tails Category:Natural Characters Category:Super Saiyans Category:Reformed Characters Category:Saiyans from Planet Tamaran Category:Aliens Category:Transformation Users Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Main Character(s) Category:Supporting character Category:Antagonists Category:Super Saiyan User